fanonworksfandomcom-20200213-history
The Square Beast: The Animated Series
''The Square Beast: The Animated Series ''is an animated series starring the Sponge Beast, first airing on Nickelodeon at 4: 30pm, on September 15, 2012. Description The series takes on the adventures of The Square Beast and his friends SquidScare, StarCreature, and Sandy Chase. They are all giant beasts, up much higher from the world of SpongeBob, but still in the water. Episodes Season 1: 2012-2013 'The Gods of Sponge Guard, the Golden Gates Open! Part 1 / Octopus Man' Description: SpongeBob gets a little shake from a creature, which happens to be a Sponge God. The Sponge Gods show him to The Wild Giants' Land, a land where giants rule in. Rating: TV-Y7-FV - seven and over, fantasy violence Airdate: September 15, 2012 (4: 30pm) 'The Gods of Sponge Guard, the Golden Gates Open! Part 2 / Man o' War Goes to War' Description: The Sponge Beast, SquidScare, StarCreature and Sandy Chase get attacked by a Squid Demon, while SpongeBob, Squidward, Patrick and Sandy try to unlock the golden gates. Rating: TV-Y7-FV - seven and over, fantasy violence Airdate: September 15, 2012 (5pm) 'Weekend at Sandy's / The Big Leak' Description: Sandy invites the gang, the Sponge Gods and the Beasts to a party, but the party does not go to plan when an uninvited guest arrives in 'Weekend at Sandy's', and in 'The Big Leak,' everybody sings in the rain in a musical, but Squidward gets a raindrop in his mouth. Rating: TV-Y7 - seven and over Airdate: 20 September, 2012 (sneak peak), 22 September, 2012 for the full episode (4: 30pm) Season 1 will be continued being edited 30/05/13! Characters Sponge Beast '- a beast made out of sponge, first appearing in 'The Gods of Sponge Guard, the Golden Gates Open! Part 1 / Octopus Man'. '''SpongeBob and the majority of the original SpongeBob series cast '- The first five of the original cast appear in the same episode as Sponge Beast, but the news officers, narrators, and other minor characters and some kind of main (like Squilliam and Mrs Puff for example) first appear in 'Weekend at Sandy's / The Big Leak'. 'SquidScare '- a scary squid beast, first appearing in 'Octopus Man'. 'Sandy Chase and StarCreature '- a couple who are currently engaged, Sandy Chase is a hyper martial-arts master squirrel, while StarCreature is a idiotic dim-witted starfish, first appearing in the second part of 'The Gods of Sponge Guard, the Golden Gates Open'. 'Sponge Gods '- the gods of all of the sea and all of the sponges, first appearing in the first episode. Movie A movie has been said to be in production for 2014, opening the same month as The LEGO Movie ''and ''The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie 2. Theme song Normal theme '''Sponge God #1: ''Have you heard that giant stomping on the rocks?'' For he is The Sponge Beast! He has alot of friends, like... SquidScare! Sandy Chase! StarCreature in your face! Yeah, Bob, you got to see, you and your friends, Pat, Squid and Sandy, '' ''have to learn about their dynasty... All: ''It's! The! Square! Beast!!!!'' Doo doo doo doo, Yeah! Man o' War Goes to War theme Man o' War, Man o' War, Man o' War, he's goin' to war! Octopus Man theme Octopus Man, Octopus Man, Octopus Man; he's a sea creature, but he's a man! DVD and VHS Category:Spin-Offs